Batman
Tim Drake is strongly motivated to protect people, for no other reason than it's the right thing to do. He tends to be a loner, surrounding himself only with the company of a select inner circle. Closest among these are Dick Grayson, former superhero and brother figure, and Cassandra Sandsmark, longtime friend who Tim has been developing feelings towards in recent years. This has lead to feelings of guilt, as even with Connor's death, Tim feels like he's moving in on his "best friend's girl". Also, the recent death of Bruce Wayne, his mentor and surrogate father, has caused him to take up the mantle of the Batman to protect the citizens of Gotham. Much like his mentor, his superheroic persona seems to differ so much from him that even his closest friends have been wondering which is the real Tim; the billionaire playboy, or the Dark Knight. Appearance Casually, Tim is seen in a black t-shirt and relaxed fit blue jeans. On formal occasions, he wears a solid black suit with no tie, usually with the first two buttons undone (years of wearing a cape and gorget have made him loathe unecessary neck constraints). As Batman, Tim wears a suit modeled after Jean-Paul valley's high-tech batsuit, means for a combination of agility and protection. It is mostly black, with a dark grey belt and chestplate emblazoned with a bat, and a cowl based on the second Batgirl's, with breathing apparatus (for underwater or gas-filled rooms) and a voice changer built in, as well as sound enhancers, night-vision lenses, and a radio reciever set to recieve police bands. History After years of being Robin, Tim decided it was time to leave the super-hero profession, opting to go to college. Bruce was understanding of his decision, feeling it would be better for Tim if he took a break and found his true destiny. Bruce and Tim also decided to start the "Heroism" scholarship, dedicated to the heroes who fell in the Infinite Crisis and fully paying college tuition for young people with outstanding community service records. In truth, it was started to help out Tim's friend, now single mom Cassie Sandsmark, as well as other young superheroes who wanted to take time off for an education. It was given to two young people a year, the first year it was given to it's intended target, as well as Courtney Whitmore (then known as Stargirl). With that all handled, Tim left home for college feeling all accounts handled. As with most intellectual pursuits, Tim showed a combination of natural genius and dedication that allowed him to balance a triple-major (Business, Forensic Science, and Computer Science). He graduated college with a near-perfect GPA, and came home feeling he now had a direction in life. With Bruce's permission, he started Drake Industries, a division of Waynetech in memory of his father, and ran it out of Metropolis. Under his control, Drake Industries propelled computer technology into a new era, as well as helping advance police and medical technology. Tim felt that he had found his calling, and that his success was a sign that his destiny didn't lie in a cape and cowl. He kept contact with Cassie and her children, Connor Kent Jr and Calista Kent, over the years, in time developing feelings towards her, and a close bond with the kids. He kept his feelings hidden, however, and as of yet has been unable to get over the fact that she was Connor Sr's girlfriend. With Bruce Wayne's recent death in the line of duty as Batman, Tim has returned to Gotham, finding that Bruce has left his entire estate jointly between Tim and Dick, with Tim instated as CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He moved into the manor with Dick, integrating Drake Industries more directly in with Wayne Enterprises. After a few days in Gotham, Tim saw the city he once loved turn quickly into a cesspool of crime. Without the Batman, criminals ran rampant and did as they pleased. Tim tried to fight off his instinct, but then realized that Gotham needed Batman, and Dick was unable to take the job. Three days after Bruce's death, and two weeks before his funeral, Tim took his place as Batman, with a new costume made to battle the more high-tech crime of the day. He also took Bruce's place as co-chairman of the newly reformed Outsiders, immediately forming a bond of friendship with the new Superman ("He's just like Connor was when we first met."). Also, as Dick has pointed out, there seems to be a more personal tie between the new Man of Steel and Waynetech that predates Tim's time as CEO, but Tim isn't talking. Powers, Abilities, and Gear While possessing no true superpowers, Tim is an expert martial artist, and possesses strength, speed and durability on par with professional athletes. He's also extremely agile, and possesses a genius intelligence along with forensics training and powerful skills of investigation and deduction. Like his mentor, Tim has been called by his colleagues of past and present a variety of titles concerning these, including "The World's Greatest Detective". Weaknesses Tim Drake is a mortal human and has no superhuman abilities. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:NPCs